Ragnarok: 2nd shot
by masamune11
Summary: Sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak kekalahan Dark Lord terima kasih berkat Roan dkk. Tapi, bahaya baru muncul.
1. Chapter I

Ragnarok the Animation: 2nd Shot

By: sho-sieg-hackers

**Summary:**

Sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak kekalahan Dark Lord terima kasih berkat Roan dkk. Setelah mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan yang bisa mengancam tanah Rune Midgard, Raja Tristram III memerintahkan pembuatan 12 guild baru berisikan orang – orang yang memiliki potensi tinggi, untuk mempertahankan Ibu Kota dan Negeri itu. Kali ini, Roan telah menjadi seorang Paladin sebagai ketua Crusader Guild. Yufa telah menjadi seorang High Priest dan menjadi ketua guild Priest. Judia telah menjadi seorang sniper legendaris dan memimpin guild hunter. Maya telah mejadi seorang Creator dan menjadi pemimpin guild Alchemist.

**Part I**

Hari itu…

(Tik tok tik tok KRIIINGGGG!)

"Ugh…" keluh Roan dari bawah selimutnya. Tangannya menggapai – gapai sisi tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk mematikan jam wekernya. Sayangnya, bukannya mematikan, gapaian tangannya malah menjatuhkan jam wekernya membuat jam weker itu berdering 10 kali lebih keras daripada seharusnya.

"Sayang, matikan jam wekermu! Lagipula waktunya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk pergi ke upacara penobatan 'kan? Ingat Roan! Kau wajib datang ke sana!" Teriak Yufa dari dapur. Sudah jelas dia memasak sesuatu. Apa pun yang ia masak, baunya tidak sedap.

"Ngg….penobatan?" Pikir Roan lambat – lambat. Kata – kata itu sulit untuk dicernanya, tetapi lambat – lambat ia sadar apa yang diucapkan istrinya dan…

"WUAAAA! PENOBATANNYA HARI INI! YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Roan. Secepat kilat ia mandi. Tak lupa ia memakai _full plate_ paladinnya dan _ragamuffin cape_nya. Selain itu, ia tak lupa mengenakan _helm_nya dan membawa _excalibur_nya. Ia melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan menghirup udara segar prontera. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kebebasan lebih dari ini. Biasanya, sepanjang hari Ia selalu bersembunyi di antara tumpukan kertas – kertas dan melatih swordmen yang ingin menjadi Crusader. Memang, melatih punya rasa kesenangan tersendiri. Tetapi, tetap lebih enak melihat lingkungan sekitar dan hari itu adalah hari yang cocok untuk melakukannya.

"Sayang, jangan lupa hari ini kita akan ziarah. Makananmu juga jangan sampai tertinggal. Aku tidak akan ke mana – mana hari ini dan jangan pulang telat ya!" kata Yufa mengingatkan.

"Tentu." Balas Roan. Ia pun mengecup dahi Yufa dan melepaskan tambatan PecoPeconya. Sesaat mukanya berganti mimik dan bertanya, "Apa makanan hari ini?"

"Acar!" Jawab Yufa dengan gembira

"Heee! Lagi! Tak adakah makanan yang lain!" keluh Roan. Yufa hanya diam dengan muka kesal.

"Jahat! Padahal aku susah – susah membuatnya!" teriak Yufa tepat di depan muka Roan

"Eeek! Begitu ya? Kalau kau yang buat pasti akan kumakan!" Kata Roan berusaha untuk menenangkan Yufa. "Semoga aku tak pingsan lagi karena rasanya..." Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia pun menghela nafas.

"Aku berangkat."

Berangkatlah Roan dengan PecoPeconya. Sesampainya dia di Izlude, kota perkumpulan swordman itu tak berubah sama sekali. Sama seperti ketika Roan masih menjadi _swordie_. Hanya saja, kali ini pemandangannya agak berbeda. Apabila di Timur laut hanya terdapat dermaga, sekarang sebuah gedung sejenis _colliseum_ telah di bangun dan menambah suasana.

"Hmm...sebaiknya aku langsung ke arenanya." Pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia tambatkan PecoPeconya di depan bangunan berbentuk coliseum itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Ia berjalan sepanjang koridor. Kosong. Tak ada orang. Roan sudah mulai berpikir apa ia datang telat. Secepat kilat ia berlari menyusuri koridor dan keluar pada sebuah balkon yang menghadap lapangan luas. Di sana terdapat 4 kursi berlengan panjang dan empuk. Tiga kursi dari kanan telah diisi, menyisakan satu tempat duduk untuknya.

"Kau terlambat." Kata seseorang dari balik tempat duduk yang ketiga dari kanan. Orang itu menengok Roan. Seorang wanita. Rambutnya coklat pendek seperti wanita perang. Ia memakai _circlet_ di kepalanya. _Full plate_ Lord Knightnya bersih tanpa noda dan goresan. _Glove_ yang ia kenakan tak lebih dari aksesori untuk mempersigap dirinya. Pedangnya yang mengerikan tersandar di sampingnya; sebuah _Mysteltain_. "Sebenarnya ke mana saja sih kau ini!" Tegur sang Lord Knight itu.

"Yah, maaf! Aku agak kesiangan. Kau mengerti aku ini seperti apa 'kan, Lorraine?" Singgung Roan

---

_Character Present_

_Name: Lorraine Xilleard_

_Job: Lord Knight_

_Base Level: 165_

_Job Level: 60_

_Equipment_

_Head Upper: Circlet of Aristotle (Stainer Card) _

_Head Middle: None_

_Head Lower: None_

_Armor: Hard Full Plate (Pupa Card)_

_Right hand: Mysteltain_

_Left hand: Excelent Shield (Ant Egg card)_

_Mantel: None_

_Shoes: Boots_

_Accessory 1: Teleport Belt (Creamy Card)_

_Accessory 2: Clip of Eternity (Osiris Card)_

_---_

"Alasan lama! Kamu pasti kesiangan! Bukan agak kesiangan lagi!" Balas Lorraine. "Aku heran dengan Yufa. Mengapa dia menyukai orang tak teratur sepertimu?"

"Sudahlah Lorraine. Bukankah Acara tengah berlangsung sekarang? Lebih baik kalian berdua duduk di kursi kalian dan menyaksikan PVP kali ini. Ya sobat, kau melewatkan Acara Penobatannya!" Kata seorang Stalker yang duduk di sebelah kiri Lorraine. Rambutnya jabrik pirang. Ujung rambutnya tersembul ke arah yang berlawanan. Mjolnirnya tersimpan aman di kantongnya. Sebelah kakinya terangkat ke atas kursi. Kesannya benar – benar seperti Rogue. Ia bisa membaca ekspresi Roan. Roan hanya terkejut mendengar hal itu kemudian duduk di kursinya.

---

_Character Present_

_Name: Reik Sliford_

_Job: Stalker_

_Base Level: 170_

_Job Level: 60_

_Equipment_

_Head Upper: None_

_Head Middle: None_

_Head Lower: Romantic Leaf_

_Armor: Ninja Suit_

_Right hand+5 Perfect Dexterious Mjolnir (Phereoni Card dan Drops Card)_

_Left hand: Excelent Shield (Ant Egg Card)_

_Mantel: None_

_Shoes: Fladged Boots (Verit Card)_

_Accessory 1: Blast Clip (Marine Sphere Card)_

_Accessory 2: Teleport Belt (Creamy Card)_

_---_

Reik terenyak kembali ke kursinya untuk menikmati pertandingan selanjutnya. Dilihatnya seorang assasin melawan knight dengan licik. Lawannya pun dengan mudah kalah. Assasin yang bertarung dengan knight itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu; pertarungannya dengan seorang assasin beberapa tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, dia duduk di sini, bersamanya, di dekatnya dan menyimpan tindakan yang ia anggap menyebalkan.

Seorang Assasin Cross bertubuh tinggi duduk di sebelah Reik. Matanya hijau bagaikan emerald; cantik memukau tetapi mati. Rambutnya yang jabrik berwarna perak tersembul dari segala arah; memberi kesan seakan – akan rambut itu tak bisa diapa – apakan. Katarnya tersandar di sebelah kiri tempat duduknya. Assasin masknya ia turunkan sampai leher, sedangkan ikat kepalanya tetap ia kenakan. Tangannya tersilang sambil menyaksikan pertarungan PVP selanjutnya.

"Apa tak ada yang mau kau katakan, EF?" tanya Lorraine. Orang yang bernama EF itu hanya diam, tetap menyaksikan pertandingan.

_---_

_Character Present_

_Name: EF (baca "ief". Jangan nyasar sampe baca "f"! ) Vander _

_Job: Assasin Cross_

_Base Level: 170_

_Job Level: 60_

_Equipment_

_Head Upper: Blue Bandana_

_Head Middle: None_

_Head Lower: Assasin mask_

_Armor: Ninja Suit_

_Right hand+5 Jamadhar of Verserk (Dopelgangger Card)_

_Left hand+5 Jamadhar of Verserk (Dopelgangger Card)_

_Mantel: Mocking Muffler (Whisper Card)_

_Shoes: Hasty Boots (Moonlight Flower Card)_

_Accessory 1: Teleport Belt (Creamy Card)_

_Accessory 2: Healing Clip (Vitata Card)_

---

EF tetap menghiraukan lorraine seakan Lorraine tak pernah ada. Lorraine hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ngomong – ngomong soal penobatan..." Roan memulai. "Mengapa hanya kita sih yang harus datang! Maksudku, Shiro dari Guild Wizard 'kan juga mempertahankan garis pertahanan Rune Midguard juga! Sama seperti kita!"

"Mana kutahu..." jawab Reik singkat dengan nada tidak antusias. Panasnya matahari membuatnya setengah tertidur. Jelas saja. Kemenangan Assasin atas Knight dan Rogue yang merupakan anak buahnya yang bertarung di Arena membuatnya bungkam. Sama halnya dengan Lorraine. Sepertinya dia shock karena salah satu pengikutnya yang merupakan calon penggantinya kalah telak dikalahkan seorang Assasin. Sementara EF hanya tersenyum kecil atas kemenangan anak buahnya. Ia memberikan kode instruksi dengan tangannya dan anak buahnya mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti.

Maka untuk kali ini, yang tersisa adalah pertarungan Assasin dengan Crusade. Roan menghela nafas lega dia tidak ketinggalan melihat hal ini. Jelas – jelas dia harus memberikan instruksi melihat lawannya adalah anak buah EF.

Pertarungannya berlangsung cukup lama. Biarpun damage yang diterima crusader anak buah Roan kecil, dia selalu kena serangan Assasin anak buah EF. Dewi Kemenangan sepertinya berpihak pada guild Assasin kali ini. Crusader anak buah Roan kalah karena sonic blow yang dilancarkan sang Assasin.

"yah...Selalu ada lain kali..." Kata Roan. Ia terenyak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia melirik ke arah Lorraine.

Ia tertidur.

Ya! Tidur tanpa beban seakan tak ada yang akan keberatan. Lorraine sepertinya bosan sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal di colliseum daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Roan hanya berdeham keras sebagai usaha untuk membangunkan Lorraine. Lorraine terbangun dan langsung memaingkan wajah ke kanan dan ke kiri, tanda kebingungannya. Roan hanya menunjuk ke Assasin yang baru saja berkeliling arena sambil memperhatikan Lorraine.

"Ng? Memangnya ada apa..." tanya Lorraine yang dari tadi mengantuk dan tidur untuk sementara.

Reik hanya nyegir terhadap Lorraine. "Tantangan bagi seorang Lord Knight nih!" katanya sambil menunjuk Assasin yang ada di Arena itu. Sang Assasin itu telah menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Lorraine. Tanda itu sudah menjadi maksud 'surat tantangan'. Lorraine yang sudah kembali sadar dengan sekitar, hanya tersenyum kecil dan meyuruh pengawal knight yang ada di belakangnya.

"Beri aku Broad Swordmu agar aku bisa bertarung dengannya." Perintah sang Lord Knight

"Tapi akankah lebih efisien memakai mysteltain, Nyonya?" tanya pengawal itu sambil mengulurkan Broad Sword milikya

"Huh..." mulainya lagi, "orang yang terlalu percaya diri kadang – kadang lebih mudah dikalahkan." Katanya seraya mengambil Broad Sword yang telah disodorkan dan melompat turun menyapa sang Assasin.

"Sebelum memulai pertarungan, aku ingin bertanya siapa namamu." Kata Lorraine dengan ramah biarpun ia yakin pertanyaan seperti itu takkan dijawab karena ia berhadapan dengan assasin. Belum lagi hawanya yang sama dengan EF, matanya yang sama dinginnya dengan Assasin Cross itu.

Si Assasin hanya menghela napas dan dengan sombong berkata, "aku Seth (hei! Kok nyasar ke YuGiOh! Ini bukan Kaiba euy!). Calon Assasin Cross generasi II. Aku menantangmu bertarung, wahai Yang Mulia Lord Knight Xilleard Lorraine."

"Fuh..." Senggal Lorraine. "Sesaat aku berpikir bahwa kau persis sekali dengan EF. Wasit! Umumkan pertarungan." Teriaknya lantang

"Pertarungan antara Lord Knight Lorraine Xilleard dengan Assasin Seth Anggum...DIMULAI!" teriak Sang wasit. Suaranya menggema sampai tembok – tembok koridor.

Serangan awal dimulai oleh Seth dengan serangan biasa dengan katar. Serangannya tidak mengenai Lorraine sedikit pun. Alih – alih mengenai, serangan Seth bisa dihindari semuanya oleh Lorraine tanpa cedera sedikit pun, seakan ia mempermainkan Seth dengan sengaja.

Sementara itu, Di balkon penonton VVIP, Reik dan Roan berdiri di dekat pagarnya untuk melihat mereka bertarung. EF hanya melihat tajam apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Assasin itu takkan menang...Lorraine merupakan Swordie tangguh dengan kemampuan menghindarnya yang tinggi. Jadi, hampir bisa dibilang, seorang Assasin yang hanya mengandalkan kecepatan tanpa konsentrasi seperti dia takkan bisa mengalahkan Dewi Perang Rune Midguard." Komentar Roan

"Aku setuju denganmu, hanya saja sebutan Dewi Perang itu kurang pas bukan? Terlalu melebihkan!" Balas Reik

"Ya...tapi, yang membawa Rune Midguard ke puncak kejayaan adalah kakak beradik Xilleard yang tidak lain adalah Lorraine dan kakaknya sendiri." Pikirnya dalam hati sambil terus menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Baru saja Lorraine menghindari Sonic Blow Seth.

EF, di lain pihak, masih memberikan instruksi kepada Seth. Setegah hati, ia yakin Seth kalah. Dan apa yang ia pikirkan sepertinya benar ketika Seth menyerang Lorraine kembali dengan Sonic Blow yang tentu saja tidak kena. Selang jeda jurus itu, Lorraine memakai kesempatan yang ada untuk menyelinap di bawahnya dan meluncurkan Bash. Akibatnya, Seth terlempar setengah meter ke udara, jatuh kembali dengan punggungnya. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Konsentrasimu kurang, Assasin Seth." Lorraine menyatakan. Seth tetap berbaring di tanah arena yang tandus dan berdebu. Lorraine pun berbalik untuk kembali ke balkon.

"PEMENANGNYA! LORD KNIGHT LORRAINE XILLEARD!"

"YO!" Lorraine berseru dengan ceria. Roan, Reik, dan EF telah menunggunya di pintu keluar. Roan hanya tersenyum, Reik diam saja, bersandar pada tembok sedangkan EF bermuka sebal.

"Kau menang... itu tak bisa diragukan lagi kan? Maksudku, tak seperti kau bisa dikalahkan oleh seorag Assasin..." Mulai Reik. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari Arena.

"Hmph...Kukira aku terlalu berlebihan karena aku memakai Bash Lvl 10." Balas Lorraine sambil mengingat – ingat sesuatu. Reik dan Roan hanya memasang lagak /swt. EF hanya mengocehkan sesuatu. Mereka pun pergi ke lain arah, meninggalkan Lorraine dengan Roan berdua saja.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Yufa dan aku akan berziarah ke makam Kak Iruga, kak Keogh, dan kak Takius." Katanya sambil melepaskan tambatan PecoPeconya. Lorraine menanggapi kata-kata itu dan langsung berubah raut. Kesannya langsung sedih. Roan yang menyadari hal itu langsung tak tahu harrus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Eh? Tak apa! Aku hanya teringat harus mengunjungi makam kakak. Lagipula, aku sudah rindu dengan Yufa. Aku akan ikut." Balasnya dan ia pun melepaskan tambatan PecoPeconya dan pergi mendahului Roan

Matahari telah mulai meninggi, dan perjalanan baru akan segera dimulai...

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnarok the animation: 2nd shot

By: shinigami-no-elie

**Summary:**

Sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak kekalahan Dark Lord terima kasih berkat Roan dkk. Setelah mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan yang bisa mengancam tanah Rune Midgard, Raja Tristram III memerintahkan pembuatan 12 guild baru berisikan orang – orang yang memiliki potensi tinggi, untuk mempertahankan Ibu Kota dan Negeri itu. Kali ini, Roan telah menjadi seorang Paladin sebagai ketua Crusader Guild. Yufa telah menjadi seorang High Priest dan menjadi ketua guild Priest. Judia telah menjadi seorang sniper legendaris dan memimpin guild hunter. Maya telah mejadi seorang Creator dan menjadi pemimpin guild Alchemist.

**Part II**

Roan dan Lorraine pun pergi menunggang PecoPeco mereka. Mereka sudah berencana untuk datang bersama. Pertama-tama, mereka mengunjungi kediaman Roan terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Yufa dkk. Selama di perjalanan, tak banyak kata yang diucapkan dari kedua belah pihak. Selama berjalan, mereka hanya diam saja.

Roan berpikir ini bukan kebiasaan Lorraine yang biasanya hiper dan sulit ditenangkan. Kali ini, baru pertama kali ia lihat karakter Lorraine yang sangat OOC. Sebelum sampai di rumahnya, Roan pun bertanya suatu hal yang memang sudah sering ditanyakan kepada orang yang sedang 'mengkhawatirkan'.

"Lorraine, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Roan. Lorraine tetap diam melamun. Roan, melihat hal ini, kemudiam berdeham keras supaya menarik perhatiannya. Serentak, Lorraine pun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia hanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tanda kebingungan. Roan, melihatnya bertengok kesana kemari, menjadi lebih bingung dan khawatir.

"Lorraine, kau sakit?" Roan bertanya lagi. Kali ini, Lorraine mendengar kata-kata Roan. Ia pun hanya berbalik ke arahnya dan menggeleng pelan. Tampangnya yang bingung dan kosong seakan-akan sirna hanya dalam hitungan detik. Roan masih melihat mukanya dengan sedikit cemas, tapi semua itu terpaksa harus ia simpan ketika ia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kediamannya.

Mereka pun turun dari PecoPeco mereka dan menambatkan talinya pada tempat yang tersedia. Dengan santai, Roan berjalan ke pintu masuk. Lorraine mengikutinya. Roan dengan segan membuka pintu seraya berteriak kepada penghuni rumah, "Aku pulang!"

Dari kejauhan, seseorang berteriak "Selamat datang!!" dan Roan sangat yakin itu bukanlah Yufa. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang remaja berlari ke arahnya dengan sifat yang sedikit hiper. Lorraine sempat terkejut dan hampir saja mengambil pedangnya. Namun, cewek itu berhenti tepat di depan Roan.

"Bagus deh, sudah pulang! Kita bisa pergi lebih cepat deh!" Katanya mencetuskan sambil berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Roan tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah masuk diikuti Lorraine. Lorraine yang telah melihat cewek itu hanya bisa bertanya diam-diam ke Roan.

"Roan, siapa cewek tadi? Kamu gak punya simpanan kan?" Lorraine mencurigainya. Mendengar hal ini, Roan hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian, ia hanya tertawa kecil. Lorraine mengangkat alis kanannya, heran bercampur ingin tahu. "Roan, jadi siapa cewek itu?"

Roan mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Ia berhasil dan akhirnya berbicara, "Dia itu Maya, Creator pemimpin guild Alchemist! Duh, kamu sebagai pemimpin guild tak mengetahui hal ini? Lagipula, umurku dengannya jauh tahu! Dan aku bukan tipe orang seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Katanya sambil mengetuk kepala Lorraine dengan jari kanannya. Otomatis, Lorraine terdorong sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga, ia 5 tahun lebih muda dari pria di hadapannya. Kekuatannya pun pasti jauh berbeda, apalagi ia adalah seniornya dulu semasa mereka masih menjadi swordman. Tapi, semenjak mereka diangkat menjadi pemimpin guild, maka kedudukan mereka pun sama.

"Yufa, aku pulang…" Roan memberi salam sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ia tak melihat Yufa, melainkan seorang sniper wanita yang sedang membersihkan _bow_nya sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Roan tersenyum lagi. Lorraine yang menyusul dari belakang hanya memasang lagak /omg.

"Lagi! Serius nih!! Masa ada cewek lagi selain Yufa di rumah ini!!" Lorraine berpikir dengan keras. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia menarik _cape_ Roan dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai hampir membuat sang Paladin terjatuh. Roan mendelik pada Lord Knight di sebelahnya.

"Apa lagi sih!" Roan bertanya kasar tanda ketidaknyamanannya. Lorraine memberikannya sebuah pandangan yang-bener-kamu-masa-ada-dua-cewek-disini-dan-kau-bilang-tak-selingkuh. Roan, mengingat tak mempunyai kemampuan yang lumayan tajam untuk menangkap apa arti pandangan itu, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis tanda tak mengerti.

Lorraine geleng-geleng kepala. _Baru kali ini aku mengenal cowok secuek ini, yah tanpa menghitung EF yang jelas…_ Lorraine berpikir. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Roan…" Lorraine memulai kembali. Sniper tersebut masih membersihkan _bow_nya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lorraine memandang Sniper itu untuk memastikan ia masih asik dalam pekerjaannya. Roan memandangnya tak sabaran. Ia ingin memberi salam kepada si Sniper, biarpun itu harus mengganggunya (A/N: dasar… lagi asyik-asyiknya juga, malah mau diganggu… X3). Lorraine pun melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menatap sang Paladin tak percaya. "Kau... tidak selingkuh kan?"

Hening…

Kata 'selingkuh' seprtinya membuat si sniper tersadar dari keasyikannya. Si sniper kali ini menatap Lorraine dan Roan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu…

Roan kali ini memandangnya lebih tak percaya lagi. Kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Si sniper kali ini merasa tertinggal dari pembicaraan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Roan, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Si sniper itu bertanya lagi.

Roan mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa. Setelah berhasil, ia pun menjelaskan semuanya…

-------------------------------------------------------------

EF memandang jauh padang pasir Morroc yang luas. Entah mengapa, baru kali ini ia merasa jauh dari sesuatu, tapi apa? Ia merasa melupakan sesuatu, tapi yakin tak meninggalkan apapun sepulang dari Izlude. Seorang Assasin Cross sepertinya, meninggalkan sesuatu karena lupa, malunya pasti luar biasa.

Untuk sementara waktu, ia menikmati hembusan angin panas. Dia sudah terbiasa. Melawan angin panas Morroc adalah hal yang percuma, dan melakukan hal yang percuma merupakan buang-buang waktunya yang berharga saja.

Untuk sementara, Ia hanya duduk saja di atap Assasin Guild, setengah berharap tak ada orang yang mencarinya dan menggeretnya ke dalam bangunan tua tersebut untuk mengerjakan tumpukan kertas-kertas laporan. Sepertinya harapannya pupus karena seorang Assasin wanita telah memanjat atap markas dan otomatis, menemukan sang pemimpin.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hijau memanjat atap markas assassin guild hanya untuk mencari ketuanya yang hilang. Mata coklatnya tidak sepadan untuk warna rambutnya yang sedikit mencolok. Raut mukanya menunujukkan bahwa ia telah memanjat bangunan itu dengan kesusahan.

EF merasakan dan mengetahui keberadaanya biapun ia tak menengok ke arah orang itu. Sebaliknya, ia tetap menatap kejauhan dan membiarkannya. Si assassin wanita terlihat ngos-ngosan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bertahan lama dalam cuaca angin panas – cuaca yang setiap hari dan setiap waktu ada di gurun. Yah, sebenarnya ia tahan. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini cuacanya lebih panas daripada biasanya.

Si assassin wanita itu pun, entah kenapa, langsung _re-energize_ ketika melihat leadernya duduk dengan santai di tengah cuaca sepanas itu. Cepat namun santai, assassin wanita itu berjalan mendekati leadernya. EF hanya menghiraukannya. Ia masih memandang kejauhan, seakan-akan tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Si assassin wanita terlihat kagum tapi takut oleh pesona sang leader dan kengerian yang ia pancarkan. Maklumlah, ia baru mengenal pimpinannya selama 6 bulan, dan ia belum pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan EF ketika ia hanya melamun. Akhirnya, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. Sebelum si assassin wanita itu bicara, EF keburu memotongnya.

"Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk memberiku tugas lebih banyak, lebih baik kau pergi, Meryl… aku sedang tak ingin…" EF berkata dingin

---

_Character Present_

_Name: Meryl Raqla_

_Job: Assasin_

_Base Level: 98_

_Job Level: 50_

_Equipment_

_Head Upper: Goldenbell_

_Head Middle: Goldenbell_

_Head Lower: None_

_Armor: Skillful Thieves Cloth (Rocker Card)_

_Right hand+5 Underneath Dexterous Katar (Kaho Card dan Drops Card)_

_Left hand+5 Underneath Dexterous Katar (Kaho Card dan Drops Card)_

_Mantel: Divine Muffler (Isis Card)_

_Shoes: Light Boots (Chonchon Card)_

_Accessory 1: Teleport Belt (Creamy Card)_

_Accessory 2: Athletic Clip (Kukre Card)_

---

Meryl terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah pemimpinnya, biarpun tak dekat. Untuk sementara, Ia menunggu reaksi dari sang pemimpin, takut-takut ia tak menyetujuinya. Dia pun menghela nafas lega ketika EF memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Akhirnya, Meryl memberanikan diri untuk bicara lagi.

"Vander-sama, hari ini anda punya kegiatan khusus… kan?" Katanya dengan suara yang kecil. Bahkan dari tempatnya, Meryl merasakan kengerian yang terpancar samar-samar dari sang leader. Vander tetap diam tak bergeming, namun sebenarnya, ia berpikir tentang apa yang hilang. Sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan…

Ketika mengingatnya, ia merasa malu, sedih, dan heran. Ya, hari itu harusnya ia mengunjungi makam seniornya. Ia malu karena melupakan hal sepenting itu. Ia sedih karena teringat dengan kematiannya. Ia heran karena Meryl mengetahui hari duka tersebut…

Hari kematian seniornya yang sangat ia hormati…

"Ya…"

Meryl mendeliknya, kaget. Biasanya EF hanya diam dan takkan menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu. Memberanikan diri sekali lagi, gadis itu berkata kembali.

"Bukankah, harusnya anda sudah pergi?" Meryl berkata kembali, kali ini sambil menelan ludah. Assasin seperti dia, menyarankan pemimpinnya yang levelnya berbeda jauh, untuk pergi?

EF diam tak bergeming, namun perlahan mengalihkan pandangan kearah timur, dimana Prontera berada. Dia pun menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia pun berjalan menjauh. Dari sudut bibirnya, terdengar suatu kalimat yang membuat Meryl bingung sendiri, entah harus meresponnya dengan apa.

"Terima kasih, Raqla…"

Dengan itu EF menghilang dari tempatnya, meninggalkan bawahannya sendirian di atap markas Assasin Guild…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Jadi, Judia-san teman lama Roan? Wah, maafkan segala ketidaksopanan saya, kak!" Lorraine cepat – cepat menunduk untuk minta maaf. Judia hanya tersenyum.

"Duh, Tak apa kok! Tapi aku tak tahu aku masih terlihat semuda itu…" Judia berkata lagi, memasang wajah narsis (A/N: pertama kali OOC XD). Roan dan Lorraine memasang lagak /swt. Judia yang tadinya berdiri terenyak lagi ke kursi membersihkan _bow_nya kembali. Sesaat kemudian, Maya masuk ke dalam ruangan, senyam-senyum. Merasa ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya senang, Roan bertanya pada Maya.

"Maya, gembira sekali. Ada apa?" Roan bertanya sang Creator. Dengan senyum dan mata berbinar, ia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sepertinya potion. Untuk apa, Roan tak memiliki ide.

"Aku menemukan ini!!!" Maya berteriak senang sambil memperlihatkannya. Roan lagi-lagi memasang lagak /swt. Maya memang terkadang bisa menjadi hiper, entah dari penemuan, atau uang; sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk menjadi alchemist.

"Err… Maya, untuk apa itu?" Roan bertanya tidak yakin. Kali ini, Lorrine ikut-ikutan melihat potion apa yang telah dibuat sang Creator. Maya, dengan bangganya menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Judia sepertinya tidak tertarik dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan _bow_nya dulu. Toh, nanti dia bisa mendengar seluruh ceritanya dari Roan, atau mungkin dia cukup mendengarnya.

"AKU MEMBUAT RAMUAN PENAMBAH STAMINA!!!" katanya bangga.

Hening…

Sesaat kemudian, Lorraine sudah _rolling _di lantai, tertawa setengah mati. Judia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Roan yang dengan sangat sulit menahan tawanya, akhirnya berbicara, "Maya, maaf… tapi kita sudah memiliki red, orange, yellow, dan white potion untuk itu…"

Maya menggeleng kepala dan akhirnya berbicara serius, "Potion yang ini bukan cuma untuk menambah stamina! Potion ini memiliki fungsi untuk menaikkan kecepatan serangan seseorang sekaligus me-_restore _staminanya selama berangsur 10x lebih cepat! Potion ini juga mengembalikan stamina dengan jumlah yang lebih besar dibanding dengan White Potion!"

Roan menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum takjub sekaligus senang. Lorrine berhenti tertawa dan kembali pada kakinya. Ia kali sangat tertarik dengan penemuannya.

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan! Apa Alchemist Guild sudah mendistribusinya?" Lorraine bertanya, tertarik pada penemuannya itu. Sesaat, Maya terlihat tidak akan memberitahu Lorrine, melihat dialah duluan yang mentertawakannya. Tapi, ia memutuskan bahwa _uang_ lebih penting dari _segalanya_. Dan wanita di depannya adalah sumber uang pertamanya!

"Besok sudah dimulai pendistribuan. 1 potion harganya 80,000 zeny. Maaf, tapi itu sudah kesepakatan bersama guild kami!!" Maya berkata ringan sementara Roan dan Lorrine berlagak /omg. Judia pun yang setengah mendengar apa yang ia katakan hampir saja menjatuhkan _bow_nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu luar terketuk. Roan heran dan berpikir tentang siapa yang ada si depan. Meninggalkan ruang keluarga, ia pergi menuju pintu depan. Ia pun membuka pintu dan melihat Yufa berdiri di depan pintu.

"Roan! Cepat sekali! Gak biasa!" Yufa teriak dan memeluknya langsung seakan-akan tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun tahun. Yufa melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Roan balas senyum.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

EF berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Prontera selatan. Ia hanya menatap kosong gerbang tersebut, mengenang 3 tahun lalu. Ia hanya mengeluh tak percaya.

"Hanya dalam 3 tahun, mereka bisa membangun semuanya kembali ya?" EF bergumam rendah, takjub akan kemegahan kota Prontera. Kota itu menyimpan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia menutup mata sejenak, dan terlintaslah bayangan wanita berambut hitam panjang panjang diikat kuncir ekor kuda. Matanya yang hitam seperti batu granit selalu memancarkan sorot yang hangat, namun mengancam. Tampangnya menyenangkan, namun keras—hal yang selalu ia coba tiru namun masih belum berhasil.

**(Flash)**

"EF, Ngapain lari-lari kayal gitu! Malu-maluin assassin seperti kita tahu!!" Wanita itu memarahi EF.

EF hanya cemberut. "Terserah aku mau lari seperti apa… kau bukan atasanku…" Ia membalas kesal. Wanita itu langsung berhenti seperti tersambar geledek.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu biarpun aku lebih tua darimu…" Wanita tersebut mengeluarkan dua buah belatinya. "…aku tak bisa menasehatimu?"

EF tersenyum, "kau tahu kau akan kalah kan?" Kata EF singkat sambil mengambil katarnya.

**(Flash)**

"Kenapa kau selalu menang…" Keluh wanita itu. Ia membaringkan diri di atas hijaunya rumput karena kecapaian. Di sampingnya, EF merebahkan diri ngos-ngosan dengan arah yang berbeda dengan si wanita.

"Kau bermain-main lagi denganku…" EF menggerutu. Si wanita hanya bisa berlagak _sweatdropped_. "kau sengaja kan… lain kali gak usah sok-sokan pakai handicap deh…"

Si Wanita langsung bangun dan diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi khas kota Prontera. "Lain kali EF… setelah kau lebih kuat dariku…" katanya sambil tersenyum. EF pun turut duduk biarpun masih cemberut.

**(Flash)**

"EF!!" Si wanita teriak penuh horror. EF terbaring bersimbah darah akibat kecerobohannya. Ia bermaksud untuk membunuh seekor Nightmare. Yang ia tak tahu, Nightmare tersebut hanya satu diantara mantek-manteknya Doppelganger. Lantas, muncullah Doppelganger dan kawan-kawannya, membantai EF sampai sekarat. Namun, dengan ajaibnya, wanita assassin tersebut mengalahkan monster itu dengan _satu_ kali serang. EF takjub dengan kekuatannya.

Si Wanita tersebut pun merangkulnya dan cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah white potion. Namun ketika melihat parahnya luka EF, si wanita mengeluarkan satu-satunya peniggalan yggdrasil berry yang ia dapat dari ibunya.

Saat itu juga, EF menyadari bahwa Assasin juga manusia…

Dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ia merasakan pedihnya menanggung beban…

"Kau bodoh…" wanita itu berkata di tengah tangisnya

**(Flash)**

"Nih… Buatmu…" Kata wanita tersebut sambil melemparkan sebuah kartu kepada EF. EF menagkapnya acuh tak acuh. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika ia melihat gambar depannya.

"Doppelgangger…" EF bergumam, masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan hati tersebut. "Aku tak bisa menerima…" Baru saja ia mau berkata namun wanita tersebut sudah hilang dari tempat.

Ia hanya mendesah, "Jangan tambah bebanku napa…"

**(Flash)**

"La…ri… EF…"

Di depan gerbang Prontera, kawanan-kawanan monster datang menyerbu. Tanah hijau yang selalu menyelimuti dataran selatan Prontera kini berwarna merah simbahan dari banyak korban para monster.

EF mundur beberapa langkah. Ketakutan menyelimutinya. Di depannya, wanita yang ia segani, hormati, dan, mungkin saja, cintai, berdiri kaku menghadapi seekor Drake dan anak buahnya. Pedang-pedang menusuk ke setiap bagian tubunhya. Di depannya, berdiri Drake—seakan-akan bersiap untuk menjatuhi hukuman maut kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pang…gil…yang…la…in…" Katanya patah-patah sementara pedang-pedang para Pirate Skeleton melekat di tubuhnya, terkadang bergerak mengerigi membuatnya merintih di antara kata-katanya. Berdirilah wanita yang terkenal dengan julukan _The Silencer_ dari Assasin Guild dalam keadaan sekarat di hadapan EF. EF tak bisa dan tak mau berlari. Wanita itu berkerut kesal.

"CEPAT PANGGIL YANG LAIN!!" Katanya lantang sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari tusukan-tusukan para Soldier Skeleton. EF hanya bisa pasrah…

Ia berlari memanggil teman-temannya dengan cara lari yang menurut wanita tersebut me-risih-kan…

Ia tahu, bahwa ia takkan bisa melihatnya lagi…

**(Flash… Back to EF)**

"Noi…" EF bergumam. Air mata mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Cepat-cepat ia seka butiran-butiran air tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melompat ke atas atap rumah, dan berlari kearah pemakaman Prontera…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Roan berlutut di depan makam-makan senior—bukan, kakaknya. Iruga, Keough, dan Takius sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Mereka terlalu dekat hanya untuk dipanggil senior. Ia menggumamkan doa. Di sampingnya, istrinya mendekapkan tangannya, berdoa dengan khidmat. Sekali dua kali, air mata haru dan syukur mengalir dari matanya.

Selesai berdoa, Roan berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Judia, Maya, dan…

Roan berkedip. Ia tak melihat Lorraine bersama mereka. Ia melihat sekeliling, namun tak menemukan gadis Lord Knight tersebut. Roan pun berjalan mendekati Maya yang berdiri santai.

"Ke mana perginya Lorraine?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lorrine berjalan 15 blok dari makam kakak-kakak seniornya. Ia kenal Keough. Keough adalah seorang Knight yang berwibawa, dan sering membuatnya takjub. Sedikit-sedikit ia merasa bersalah karena belum mengunjungi makamnya.

Namun, masih ada satu hal yang harus ia dahulukan ketika mengunjungi pemakaman Prontera…

Lorraine berhenti di depan makam lumayan besar dengan Knight's seal terukir di atas batu nisan. Lorraine berdiri diam dan membiarkan angin membelai reambutnya. _Manteau_nya berkibar di tengah angin. Tangannya menggenggam satu ikat bunga daffodil yang kelopaknya hampir terbang karena angin. Namun, Ia dengan sigap dan gemetar menaruh ikatan bunga tersebut.

"Sudah 3 tahun, kakak…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Roan mulai khawatir. Bukan semestinya ia khawatir tentang Lorraine Si Dewi Perang Rune Midgard. Bagaimanapun juga, Lorraine tetap juniornya. Dan untuknya menjadi khawatir seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Yufa menyadarinya kegelisahan Roan yang menurutnya cukup beralasan. Dengan lembut, ia meraih tangan suaminya. Kaget, Roan langsung menengok ke arah istrinya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo kita cari."

"Aku bantu kok… tapi bayar ya!" Cetus Maya tiba-tiba. Roan mengangguk dan menatap Judia. Judia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, hari sudah hampir sore, dan aku belum membuat makan malam. Hari ini Hayate juga pulang dari Assasination trainingnya… maaf banget ya!!!" Judia berkata menyesal. "Tapi, titip salam ke Lorraine ya!"

Roan mengangguk. Judia balas mengangguk dan mententeng _bow_nya dan melambai untuk berpisah. Ia pun berjalan pulang. Roan berbalik ke arah sisa grupnya. "Ayo kita cari Lorrai—mffhh!!"

Yufa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Tak boleh berteriak di pemakaman! Masa kamu lupa?" Katanya mendesis. Ia pelan-pelan menarik tangannya kembali. Roan hanya nyengir.

"Oke, ayo kita cari Lorraine!" Katanya pelan kemudian pergi diikuti Maya dan Yufa. Maya berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua, namun berhenti sesaat ketika ia merasa bahwa ada yang mengawasi. Ia berhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Yufa yang menyadari bahwa Maya tidak mengikuti mereka, langsung berbalik menghadapnya dan berkata, "Kau tak ikut, Maya?"

Maya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menunjukkan sikapnya yang seperti biasa. "Oh! Aku ikut!!!" Serunya. Sesaat, Maya merasa merinding melihat tampang Yufa yang langsung kesal melihatnya berseru. Maya hanya nyengir dan langsung berlari menyusul mereka.

Yang ia tak sadari, seorang High Wizard tengah membuntuti mereka, berkomat-kamit menggumamkan doa…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Apa yang terjadi??_

EF bermaksud untuk berkunjung ke makam Noi. Sudah 3 tahun ia meninggalkannya. Namun, belum sampai ke tempat, ia melihat sosok yang ia kira sudah hilang…

Seorang Assasin yang ia anggap sama tingginya dengan Noi…

Ia melihat Iruga, atau lebih tepatnya bayangan Iruga berdiri menghadapnya, tangan seakan-akan menyambutnya. Iruga adalah orang yang penting baginya. Dialah yang telah membawanya masuk ke Assasin Guild dan membesarkannya seperti sekarang.

Otomatis, EF berlari ke arah 'hantu' Iruga. Namun, sebelum ia sampai ke tempatnya, Iruga mulai menghilang dari pandangan dengan muka penuh senyum.

EF menggertakkan gigi. "TUNGGU!" katanya kesal. Namun hantu Iruga tersebut mulai menghilang di telan angin. EF berkerut kesal. Dia SANGAT yakin bahwa tadi adalah Iruga. Mau di bilang ilusi atau apapun, itu adalah Iruga, mau bayangan atau tidak.

Ia menghadap ke makam yang ada di sampingnya, kaget dengan tulisan yang terukir di atas batu nisannya. "Kenapa… makam Noi direlokasi? Dan sajak ini…"

Bunyi sajak:

Ketika batu tulis yang terkunci sudah terbuka…

Saat itu pula, Atrachsia akan bangkit…

Pembasmi segalanya, tangan kanan Loki…

Ratu kejahatan…

Dan Regina, bentuk kemarahannya…

Kegelapan malam menyelimuti setiap dunia…

Kapan pun, di mana pun…

Semua mendapat perlakuan yang sama…

Avarans, bentuk kekejian…

Membantai semua yang ada di hadapannya…

Di kala semua telah hancur, adalah Herish…

Membawa cahaya…

Namun apa dikata, cahaya itu hanya memperdaya…

Karenz, bentuk pemerasan…

Dikala cahaya mulai memancarkan sinar palsunya…

Tak adalah yang bisa lolos dari perampasannya…

Weeders, bentuk pengikatan

Membentuk ikatan, ikatan rantai…

Yang membelenggu segala…

Dan memaksa semua…

Dewgard, bentuk kejayaan

Dengan percaya diri, kemenangan atasnya datang…

Atas apa yang telah ia lakukan

Kehancuran demi kehancuran…

Revanna, bentuk kemurahan…

Sumber kesejahteraan…

Namun, kemurahan adalah awal dari bencana…

Ketika itu datang dari ratu kejahatan…

Maka, dengan murkanya Atrachsia berdiri

7 kali bersiul memanggil sendu…

Untuk membebaskannya…

Tatkala terbebas…

Fuuchsa muncul dengan tegar…

Membebaskannya, menghancurkannya, mencintainya…

Segalanya….

Dan kemudian menghilang ditelan angin…

Seperti sesuatu yang pada awalnya…

Ada, kemudian hilang…

-end-

EF mengkerutkan alis. "Siapa yang mengukir sajak ini…?"

"Itu adalah sajak buatan seorang Bard nan jauh dari kota bernama Lighthalzen.." EF berbalik dan menemukan 'hantu' Iruga berdiri menyilakan tangan, tampang serius. Mata EF membesar, bingung dan heran.

"Iruga… Tapi, bukannya kau…" EF berkata tergagap-gagap. Secepat kilat, ia menarik Katarnya. Iruga mengabaikan tindakannaya. Ia menyigapkan sikapnya.

"Kebetulan Bard itu adalah teman Noi, dan juga kenalanku…" Katanya sedikit menekankan. Ia berjalan melewati EF yang masih menarik katarnya, dan berhenti di depan makam Noi. "Jangan heran… Utusan Valkyrie memberitahuku bahwa Atrachsia akan segera bangkit…"

"Tapi… Sajak ini? Benarkah? Kau… serius?" Tanya EF lagi. Ia menurukan katarnya. Iruga berbalik menghadapnya, sehingga kini ia berdiri di samping makam Noi.

"Waktu kunjungku hampir habis…" Iruga berkata pelan. EF berkedip terus, heran. "EF… Temukan Fuuchsa tersebut… mungkin akan lebih baik kau sembunyikan masalah ini. Memang, hal ini penting. Tapi, hanya sebagian orang yang tahu sejarah tentang Atrachsia… Kau malah bisa dianggap gila…"

"…Iruga… apa itu benar kau? Kalau iya, kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini kepadaku?" EF bertanya kesal. 'hantu' Iruga terus berkata hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya berputar. Ia malah jadi yakin bahwa hantu pria yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

Iruga hanya terkekeh pelan dan melemparkan sesuatu ke EF. EF menangkapnya dengan cepat. Biarpun barang itu dari hantu atau ilusi, barang itu langsung membentuk menjadi…

EF terkejut dan langsung menatap tak percaya…

"Baik-baik ya…" Iruga berkata lagi, Sekarang tersenyum kemudian menghilang. EF baru saja mau meraihnya, namun Iruga keburu menghilang. Di tangannya adalah benda yang ia selalu tunjukkan kepadanya ketika masih hidup…

Sebuah foolishness of blind…

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahannya di dunia ini lebih lama…" kata seorang wanita yang muncul dari kejauhan. EF refleks menghadapi wanita tersebut dengan mengangkat katar dan siap untuk bekerja. Namun, ketika melihat orangnya…

"Oh… Itu kerjamu? Ngapain kau disini, Leila?"

Leila tetap diam…

**End of Part II**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oke… Aku ngerti maksud kalian… Kenapa sih ni fanfic baru dilanjutin setelah sekian lama? Jawabannya, karena aku ingin melanjutkan cerita ini lagi. Simple kan? --' Ini gara2 sedikit sih yang review TTTT**

**Anyway, yang baca, review yah, ato mungkin kutinggal lagi ni fic… TTTT satu review aja deh!!! **


End file.
